


With Cecilia up in My Bedroom

by orphan_account



Series: Inclinations [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Asexuality, Chromatic Character, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of Ray's blind dates, he's ready to explain his situation, but doesn't have to.  Then there are some athletic sexual hijinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Cecilia up in My Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> For Mergatrude. I hope, with this story, I'm maintaining the integrity of the worldview, and thanks for the encouragement. And also, just like the old song, I love Louisa.  
> Also, the term "the Sky" refers to Chicago's WNBA franchise, the Chicago Sky. Otherwise, knoweldge of Chicago sports and/or women's basketball is not crucial to understanding the story.

Huey is oddly insistent that Ray should go out with his cousin Cecilia.  “She’s a trainer for the Sky,” he tells Ray.  “The worst that could happen?  She might give you some tips on how to improve that move we laughingly call your jump shot.”

Ray wonders about Huey.  He turned out to be gay, which Ray totally did not see coming.  He’s got a boyfriend, an accountant, and sometimes Ray thinks maybe he fucked Huey’s boyfriend before Huey did (before Huey even _met_ him, so slightly, _slightly_ less skeevy than it sounds).  If Huey’s boyfriend had once been one of the white-line boys, though, he’s never once indicated it to Ray.

What the accountant may have indicated to Huey, though….

So Ray is not really at all surprised when Huey’s cousin, who is, no surprise, athletic and graceful, turns out to have her own issues.  She's got skin the same shade as Huey’s, a strong face nicely complemented by a simple yet elegant updo, dangly earrings, all gracing a person who is also totally owning a tight sky blue minidress.  It’s silky and has these…strategically bunched up bits.  Ray thinks they’re called gatherings, or maybe rushings?  It’s like something Stella might have worn for dancing, except much shorter. 

“Cecilia Stanton,” she says directly, shaking his hand with a strong, firm grip.

“Let me guess….”

“Yep, they’re Simon and Garfunkel fans.  When I first realized that the percussive rhythms of that song may have, shall we delicately say, _informed_ my conception, I was so grossed out I wanted to change my name to Suzanne.”

“Let me guess…”

“Yep, I’m a Leonard Cohen fan.”

Ray likes her, likes her a lot, and she’s Huey’s actual first cousin, no removals, and not some friend of a friend.  So he figures he’d better get his standard spiel out.

“Here’s the thing Jack doesn’t know, doesn’t need to know.  I’m in love with someone else.  I can’t help it, I can’t change it, so if you want something more than a nice night out with a guy who respects your boundaries, we should break this party up now.”

Cecilia levels another direct gaze at him.  “Me, too, on all counts, including Jack’s need-to-know.  Contrary to the popular imagination of the WNBA as a haven for lesbians, mine’s a straight girl,” she says.  “Yours?”

Ray sighs.  This is the part that’s always hard to explain.  “Nothing at all.”

Cecilia raises an elegant brow.  “Asexual, huh?  ‘Tried sex once, thought it was stupid’.”

Ray looks at her.  “Well, shit,” he says, surprisingly disappointed that he won’t have to ( _get to_ ) explain in great detail about his hopeless longing for Fraser.

“Vonnegut.  _Deadeye Dick_.  You might want to read that some time.”

He hands her one of his cards.  “You mind writing that down?  There is no way I will ever remember that on my own.”

She writes down the information on the back of his card and hands it back to him.

“So I’m guessing you’re okay for dinner?” Ray asks.

Cecilia looks at him, and does she have any move other than direct?  Ray suddenly hopes like fuck she doesn’t.  She takes his hand in hers.  “I want you to give me dinner, and then I want you to give me something I could only get from a man,” she says, and her assurance, the way she forces him to hold her gaze and squeezes his hand, go straight to his cock. 

 

Fraser’s out of town, some errand up in Ottawa, so they can go back to Ray’s place.  They’re kissing with desperate urgency as soon as they get in the door.  Cecilia is aggressive and seems to expect Ray to match her in that.  He does.  She’s so tall and solid in his arms that he comes close, too close, to wanting to pretend she’s…not Cecilia.  But he can’t do that to her, to anyone.  Ray’s done some fucked up things with his blind dates and pick-ups, his most frequent being to give Ben’s name as his own, but he always _wants_ to be with _them_ and not with some substitute.

He doesn’t always succeed, but with Cecilia it’s easier.

She smells like lime and coconut, and he wants to drink her all up.  He stupidly says it out loud, and she laughs and says, “It’s my lotion.  Everyone makes that joke,” and now he feels stupid for other reasons.

They tumble into his bed with a satisfyingly hearty thunk.  Ray pushes her skirt up to reveal her muscular thighs, pushing them apart so he can go right to the heart of the matter.  He tongues at her thong, honoring its scant borders by licking delicately at the fabric until Cecilia reaches down, hooking her thumbs on each side of it and practically shoving his face out of the way so she can do a quick maneuver that involves putting her legs together, shoving her entire lower body in the air while her hands and arms whip the thong over her legs and feet to send it sailing into the corner.  She’s back exactly where she was, spread out before him, in a microsecond.

Ray had understood that she was athletic, but damn, that was an impressive maneuver.  She could have easily kicked him doing that, except that she has so much control over her own movements that he wasn’t scared for a second, just full of admiration.  He doesn’t know _anyone_ who’d move that quickly, that gracefully, with that much control, not even….Well, Cecilia is one of a kind.

“You slackin’ there, Kowalski?” Cecilia demands cheerfully, and Ray grins at her. 

“Just admiring the moves, Stanton,” he says, and dives back in.

And now there’s no thong, no teasing excuse.  Ray slides his hands under her thighs and grips her ass, still covered with that slinky, silky dress, which contrasts its coolness with her warmth.  But the part Ray is most interested in, the part that entices him with heavy scent and seashell taste, is nothing but hot. He licks, sucks and bites while she writhes under him.

“Fuck, Ray, yes, make me…do it,” she says disjointedly from somewhere above him, and he makes her, he does it.  She contracts around him, but he doesn’t let up; he’s going to do this until she tells him to stop.  His hard-on is a vague ache, and he rubs a little against the sheet, but not too much, because Cecilia had told him she wanted something she could only get from a man, so he’s saving it for her.

Cecilia’s just babbling obscenities and praise now, and Ray almost wants to stop, because her words, her _voice_ , alone might finish him off before he gives her what she most wants.

Finally, just when he think he might happily die, suffocated and drowned by Cecilia’s ecstasy, she yanks at his hair, pulling him off.  She pulls him up for a different kind of kiss, licking herself off of his mouth.

“I taste pretty good,” she says, laughing into their kiss.

“God’s own truth,” he affirms.  “You good?”

“Six of one, half a dozen of the other,” she says through her laughter.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, I lost count after five, because I do not want to count reps in this particular situation.”  Ray laughs.

“I was married for twelve years.  If I couldn’t do that….”

“…it would have been for two years,” she finishes for him, and they both laugh.  Her laugh is richly satisfied, his is nervy because there’s always the possibility that he’ll get shut down before he gets his just reward.

“Should I pretend like I’m too pessimistic or too prissy to have a condom in my bag?”  Cecilia asks.

“I’ve got one in my wallet,” Ray says.  He laughs when he realizes he can just reach behind for it, because while Cecilia’s underwear may be in the corner, they’re both otherwise fully dressed.

“Naked, or with clothes?” Ray asks as he pulls out his wallet.  “Since we have a, you know, wealth of options here.”  He hands her the condom packet; she looks at it carefully, checking the brand and the expiration date.  He loves her suspicious nature.

Cecilia hands the condom back to him, apparently satisfied with its integrity.  She gives him another analytical stare.  “I say you get naked and I stay as I am,” she says.  And Ray likes that, he really likes that a lot.  He pulls off his clothes, and, after getting tacit permission, her strappy sandals, and then he takes the time to kiss her very thoroughly.  _I know I’m naked before you and you see all of me_ is what he tries to put into the kiss. 

She kisses him back, then pushes at his shoulders.  “You wanna get this show on the road?”

Ray gets the condom on, and then uses his hand to guide himself into her.  She’s relaxed and open, and he just lets himself push in hard, like he wants to.  He drives a fast rhythm into her, knowing that if he does anything she doesn’t like, she’ll have him flat out on the floor in no time.

“Like that,” she gasps, her voice nearly airless.  “Just like that.”

And he goes into her just like that, over and over again, the condom blunting the intensity of her wet warmth enough to keep him on edge while she’s contracting around him, nearly convulsing, no longer using words, just giving him the sweetest little moan every time he bottoms out.

“Gotta stop soon,” she manages at some point, and he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome, so he digs deep, slows his pace, and gives her three more thrusts, and he wants to be shouting in triumph, but what comes out is an almost desperate keening as he comes, slumping against her in sudden exhaustion.

She shifts under him, and he rolls over.  She pulls the dress off, tosses it in the corner. 

“You got sweats you can loan me for my walk of shame?”

“Sure,” Ray says, even though an overnight guest had never been part of the plan.  And they sleep together, in the same bed, and it's the first time he’s done that since Stella kicked him out.


End file.
